Estoy aquí amandote y esperandote
by Ely-Barchu
Summary: Es una historia de un solo cap, se trata de Lily & James y cómo la confianza es la base del amor, una pelea que termina en una reconciliación llena de amor


**Estoy aqui**

James daba vueltas y vueltas en su cuarto preocupado por su pelea con Lily, sufría recordando la mirada de desconfianza de ella, y sus palabras llenas de odio....

Lily lloraba sin parar, estaba siendo consolada por Elise, su mejor amiga, quien le decía que James la amaba y que debía tenerle confianza ya que la confianza es la base del amor...

James decidió ir al lugar que habían quedado reunirse con su novia antes de la pelea.... se había "peinado", y vestido elegantemente, ya que ese día le iba a proponer que unan sus vidas en el sagrado matrimonio...

****

**Ya sé que no vendrás, todo lo que fue**

**el tiempo lo dejó atrás. Sé que no regresarás**

**lo que nos pasó no repetirá jamás, mil**

**años no me alcanzarán para borrarte y**

**olvidar. Y ahora estoy aquí queriendo **

**convertir, los campos en ciudad mezclando**

**el cielo con el mar. Sé que te dejé escapar**

**se que te perdí, nada podrá ser igual.**

**Mil años pueden alcanzar par que puedas**

**perdonar....**

Lily no sabía qué hacer, no sabía por qué James había hecho eso... no lo entendía, si se amaban tanto, se habían demostrado tantas veces que eran capaces de dar su vida el uno por el otro...

James esperaba mientras el sol empezaba a ponerse, y el cielo relampagueaba..... no sabía por qué seguía teniendo esperanzas, simplemente sabía que debía estar ahí y esperarla....

**Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome entre **

**fotos y cuadernos, entre cosas y recuerdos **

**que no puedo comprender. Estoy enloqueciéndome **

**cambiándome un pie por la cara mía, esta **

**noche por el día y que nada le puedo yo hacer.**

Lily buscaba consuelo en las cartas que James le había escrito en esos 2 años de novios.... eran palabras dulces y llenas de amor las que leía y lágrimas saladas las que salían por sus ojos....  
Había empezado a llover con fuerza, las gotas golpeaban su empapado cuerpo... tenía los ojos sin ese brillo normal en él, y las lágrimas ya empezaban a formarse y luchaban por salir....

**Las cartas que escribí, nunca las envié**

**no querrás saber de mí...**

**No puedo entender lo tonto que fui,**

**es cuestión de tiempo y fe.**

**Mil años con otros mil más, **

**son suficientes para amar.**

**Si aún piensas algo en mí,**

**sabes que sigo esperándote...**

Lily meditaba cada suceso reciente... recordaba la discusión y se dio cuenta de que la que había agravado todo había sido ella, ya que no había confiado en James, y él no había hecho nada.... esa chica le estaba coqueteando y él no demostraba interés alguno, pero eso Lily no lo había notado hasta ahora que se había puesto a pensar en frío....

James seguía mojándose, esperando que ella se de cuenta de que él no había hecho nada.. que él solo la amaba a ella y que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a su Lily.

****

****

**Estoy aquí queriéndote, ahogándome entre**

**fotos y cuadernos entre cosas y recuerdos**

**que no puedo comprender. Estoy enloqueciéndome**

**cambiándome un pie por la cara mía, esta**

**noche por el día y que nada le puedo ya hacer.**

Se levantó de su cama, sacó el vestido más elegante que tenía, se metió en el baño para arreglarse y salió echa una princesita. Miró a su amiga buscando un concejo en su mirada, y lo que encontró fue una mirada de ternura que le decía que siga adelante con lo que iba a hacer.

Caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, buscando el lugar en el que habían quedado, rezaba para que él la esté esperando y para que la perdonara por ser tan tonta...

James sintió unas pisadas atrás suyo y volteó lentamente... lo que vio lo dejó estupefacto... su Lily estaba bellísima y corría en dirección a el.

Se lanzó a sus brazos que la recibieron con un cálido abrazo en el cual se sentía protegida y amada. Le susurró un perdón y él como respuesta la besó pasional y dulcemente.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, es mi segundo fic, el primero se titula "James & Lili" espero que ya lo hayan leído, este es un fic de un solo cap. Lo escribí en una tarde de domingo, esas tardes depresivas que no hay nada que hacer... Se lo dedico a mi amor imposible.. mi mejor amigo.... ya que la distancia prohíbe que estemos juntos.... y a mis amigas... especialmente a Barchu.... Besotes, mucha suerte... **Ely y Barchu amigas 4 ever!!**


End file.
